


Jealousy, You Got Me Somehow

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Frostpudding [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Benedict Is A Good Friend, Comfort, Confessions, Emotional, First Meetings Are Before Tom Was In Thor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frostpudding, Happy Ending, Jealous Loki, Jealousy, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Swearing, Tom Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki gets extremely jealous of Benedict and Tom’s friendship, thinking Tom is interested in his good friend. It spurs an argument resulting in Loki confessing his feelings towards Tom. Upon realising his mistake, he doesn’t expect the reaction he gets from Tom...not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy, You Got Me Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> “Jealousy is both reasonable and belongs to reasonable men, while envy is base and belongs to the base, for the one makes himself get good things by jealousy, while the other does not allow his neighbour to have them through envy.” - Aristotle

Loki was never the jealous type, not until he met Tom of course. He had watched him from Asgard for some time, before he made his first appearance. Their first meeting was at a movie premiere, Loki didn’t pay attention to what one it was. He was only set on finding Tom in the throngs of people who were there. It took the god several hours to track him down, to find him wandering down a hallway, alone. As creepy as it sounds, the Asgardian strolled by leisurely, ‘accidentally’ bumping into Tom as he caught the poor soul by the arm. Tom was slightly taken aback by how uncanny their appearances were. That night when Tom arrived back at his flat, he didn’t catch a wink of sleep. Who was this mysterious man?

Their second meeting happened out of the blue. Tom was wandering around a library looking for books to borrow out as he had read the last ones he had borrowed. He was looking for a specific one, one he had been dying to get his hands on. With a huge amount of patience and will, he found it. But as he reached to get it, so did another hand, belonging to someone else. When Tom turned his head he almost shrieked, seeing the familiar emerald green eyes, raven black hair and that coy, mischievous smile. Tom was sweating nervously, a sensation shooting up his spine when Loki held the book out to him.

“A-are you following me?” he stammered, sounding a little angry.

“Fate does not fall under that line, Thomas,” Loki replied.

“How do you know my name! Who the hell are you!” Tom exclaimed.

Loki grinned smugly.

“Everybody knows who Thomas Hiddleston is by now,” the god hummed.

Without another word, Loki vanished, right in front of Tom’s eyes. He collapsed against the bookcases and closed his eyes as he let out a shaky breath.

“This is not happening,” he whispered. “This is just a dream,” he added.

The meetings became more frequent, and before too long, a friendship bloomed between the pair. Loki became a regular visitor to Tom’s flat, became a huge part of his life. At some point Tom offered him a home, told him he didn’t have to go back and forth between Asgard and Midgard. The god simply couldn’t resist, and was now a part of the Hiddleston residence. They settled in well together, with only a few arguments happening here and there. Over time it only drew Loki closer to Tom, you could say he was becoming rather fond of him. Not in the friendship sense, more of the romantic sense, something he never should be feeling in the first place. But Tom drove him absolutely insane with his kind heart, his happy smile...everything. Loki needed, wanted and desired the young actor to make him his own, and his only. There was only one thing standing in his way.

It first started at the premiere for The Avengers, by now everyone knew about Tom’s new flatmate. Loki was still perplexed by the idea of being portrayed by someone for entertainment reasons. His life was not a joke, his life was real, he was real. The Asgardian didn’t hate nor love the movie, he had mixed feelings about it. But watching Tom on the screen, looking so much like him, it made his heart skip a beat. After the screening, Loki mingled for a while, introducing himself to most of the cast that attended, some being shocked, some being warm and welcoming. Once he had tired of socialising, he searched for the star of the evening. Of course, he found him quickly, his laugh was different from most others, so distinct and lovable. He found him by the bar, his arm wrapped loosely around another man’s waist as they posed for a photograph. Loki’s jaw clenched, his grip tightening on the glass he had, which unexpectedly shattered, slicing into the god’s hand. However, he took no notice, only hissing slightly as he carefully hid the evidence, using his magic very discreetly.

“Tom, it has been a very long time, we must catch up more often,” the older gentleman spoke.

“Of course, of course, fancy popping over to mine next week for tea?” Tom questioned.

“I’d love to,” the other man replied.

Loki took it upon himself to approach them then, a fake smile on his face.

“Thomas,” he spoke softly.

The younger man turned, a smile growing on his face at the sight of Loki.

“Loki! Hello, I’m so sorry I didn’t come and find you after the screening, I was getting dragged off everywhere,” he laughed.

“Hm, quite,” Loki murmured.

“Oh,” Tom gasped. “Loki, this is my good friend Benedict Cumberbatch, Benedict this is Loki,” he added.

Loki saw the gentle grip he had on Benedict’s arm and it made his stomach churn uneasily. _Curse these feelings_  he thought.

“Ah you’re the new flatmate everyone has been rambling on about,” Benedict crooned. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” he chimed, holding out his hand.

The god smiled sarcastically, taking Benedict’s hand in his as he gave it a firm shake.

“A pleasure,” he mused.

“You’re lucky to be in this man’s presence, he’s a true gentleman and a great friend,” Benedict chuckled.

“Darling,” Tom crooned jokingly, patting Benedict on the chest with a small smile.

Loki blanched, the rage boiling in his blood as his fists clenched by his side. Tom glanced over at the god and raised an eyebrow, a questioning look brewing on his face.

“Loki, are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Loki lied. “I just...I need a moment,” he added.

And with that he was gone, like a cat into the night. Tom never saw him for the rest of the night, and when he arrived home, Loki wasn’t by the first reading his book like he usually would be. No, because when Loki heard those keys jingle in the lock he got up from his spot and strode to his room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

“Loki,” Tom pleaded, sounding a little slurred. “Please come out,” he whined.

But Loki ignored him, Tom went to bed. Only then did Loki leave his room and peer into Tom’s room...just to leave a glass of water and painkillers by his bed.

“Why do I bother?” the god sighed.

* * *

The week Benedict popped around for tea, Loki tried his best to stay isolated. That of course wouldn’t be an option, not when he lives with Tom. He was dragged from his room and forced to sit with them and engage in the conversation. Benedict kept asking him questions about Asgard and all sorts. Loki merely shrugged or replied with ‘it’s nothing exciting’ which only earned him a scowl from Tom. The god’s feelings that he was harbouring for Tom were growing larger by the day, every glance they shared sent his heart into a stutter, wringed his throat dry and ignited the fire in his very core.

“So Loki, Tom tells me you rain terror back in Asgard,” Benedict joked.

Loki frowned, his grip tightening on his cup that he had been drinking from.

“I beg your pardon?” he questioned.

“Only joking, I mean...I’m sure you’re nothing like what is portrayed in the movies,” Benedict chuckled.

“The part about me being a Jotunn is true. The part about me despising Odin is true. I cannot trust my brother Thor very much. And, I still absolutely despise you mortals and your Midgardian world,” Loki spat.

“Loki,” Tom whispered, placing his tea down as he glared at the Asgardian.

“I’m going for a walk,” Loki spat out.

“Loki wait!” Tom exclaimed, getting up from his seat.

“Thomas leave me be,” he growled, grabbing his coat and scarf from the coat stand.

“What is the matter with you! You’ve been so rude lately!” Tom yelled, following him downstairs.

“I’d rather not talk about Thomas. Now. Leave. Me. Be,” Loki hissed, swinging the front door open.

“You’re not wrapped up enough you’ll freeze!” Tom roared.

Loki was halfway down the street when he turned back. The snow showered down on him, his long tendrils of raven black hair flowing over his face.

“The cold never bothered me,” he replied.

Tom watched him walk away, a dull ache forming in his chest as he went back inside. He closed the door lightly and turned his back to it, sliding down to the floor. The light footsteps of Benedict’s echoed in the room as he stopped at the end of the stairs.

“Tom, is everything alright?” he questioned.

The actor looked up at his best friend with a sad smile, his eyes looking a little glassy.

“Everything’s fine,” he lied.

“No it’s not,” Benedict replied.

Tom sighed wearily.

“Loki has been acting out of sorts lately. He’s becoming an awful pain in my backside,” he huffed.

Benedict nodded understandably as he sat down on the stairs, resting his arms lazily on his knees.

“And when does he start to play up?” he asked.

Tom looked down at his hands as he laced his fingers together, then unlaced them, before lacing them together again.

“Whenever I mention you, whenever I’m around you, whenever you’re here...whenever I jokingly call you darling,” he answered.

Benedict smiled.

“He’s jealous,” he issued.

“Sorry?” Tom questioned.

“It’s clear that he’s jealous of me. He thinks you like me. For Christ's sake Tom, he’s obviously got some feelings for you and he has for a long time. Yet he sees me as a threat, he thinks you’re not interested in him, that you’re only interested in me,” his friend explained.

“But we’re best friends!” Tom protested.

“Loki doesn’t see it that way,” Benedict chimed. “He’s not like us remember, someone must have betrayed him long ago for him to act like this,” he added.

Tom let out a shaky breath as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“How could I be so stupid? So oblivious,” he sighed.

“Tom relax, you didn’t know. Loki seems like a very secretive young man,” Benedict soothed.

“He’s charming too,” Tom commented. “And funny when he wants to be, and gorgeous and-oh my god I’m attracted to him!” he wailed. “Benedict what the hell am I going to do!” he exclaimed, looking like a panicked animal.

The older man rolled his eyes as he shook his head slightly.

“Tell him you idiot,” he retorted.

“I can’t,” Tom whined.

“You can!” Benedict boasted. “Tom of all the people I know, you are smart, you are confident. I’m sure as bloody hell you can tell someone that you have some feelings for them,” he continued.

“But what if you’re lying and he doesn’t actually like me and I make a fool of myself?” Tom asked, a sad look on his face.

“Do you trust me?” Benedict questioned.

“Of course,” the younger man whispered.

“Then tell him,” he stated bluntly.

With that, Tom began to plan it out in his head, praying it would work.

* * *

Later that evening when Loki did come home, he saw Tom sitting on the couch, a book resting in his lap.

“Hello Loki,” he spoke.

Loki glanced over at the younger man, his heart swelling at how his eyes glistened from the light of the flames in the fireplace.

“Good evening Thomas,” he replied, bitterly.

Tom frowned.

“Was your walk pleasant?” he asked.

“Mediocre,” Loki huffed, placing his scarf on the coat rack.

“Come and sit down, we need to talk,” Tom issued.

Loki laughed sarcastically.

“We do not,” he muttered.

“Yes we do, now sit,” Tom insisted, sounding a little peeved.

“I’d rather not, I’m retiring to bed,” Loki answered.

“Loki will you fucking stop it!” Tom screamed, slamming his book down on the coffee table.

The god’s eyes widened as he stared at Tom in shock, nervous sweat forming on the nape of his neck.

“You’re being such a rotten little sod right now! What is wrong with you! Please tell me!” he yelled, holding his hands out in protest.

“How dare you,” Loki spat. “You dare talk to me like I am a child!” he roared.

“I wouldn’t have to say that if you would just talk to me Loki!” Tom snapped.

“I owe you no explanation!” the god spat, eyes raging with anger.

“Oh you owe me a lot of explaining!” Tom laughed half-heartedly.

Loki was fuming, his hands clenched into fists as he tried to refrain himself from doing something drastic. He chose his only easy and civil option, retreating from the angst and danger that seemed to be afoot.

“Where are you going!” Tom exclaimed. “We aren’t finished yet!” he added.

“Well I am Thomas!” Loki yelled, heading for the hallway.

Tom was hot on his tail, his emotions running wild as he tried to get Loki to stay. He didn’t plan this to be his way of getting Loki to confess. It seemed like a lost cause now and Tom was fretting, thinking it was all over.

“Loki please stop,” he pleaded.

His hand grasped Loki’s wrist as he stopped him in his tracks.

“Let go of me!” Loki growled.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong!” Tom cried out.

He was near tears now, a few brimming in his eyes as he tried to hold it all back. But it was becoming increasingly difficult, because one tiny sob left his lips and it made Loki freeze. The god turned, Tom’s hand falling from his wrist as he looked at the actor. His hands were trembling, shoulders shaking as he broke down into tears. Loki had never seen Tom cry towards him, only in movies did he see him cry.

“Tell me why you’re doing this!” he screamed. “You-you bastard!” he yelled.

Loki yelped when he felt Tom’s hand connect with his cheek. Tom didn’t plan on doing that, but he had screwed it all up already and was now overthrown with emotion.

“Tell me!” Tom roared.

The god snapped.

“For god’s sake Thomas! I’m in love with you!” he shrieked, arms flailing in the air. “I haven’t felt this way about anyone before, only you! It was always you! But why should I worry because you’re so busy with Benedict, clearly I am only here as an accessory!” he spat.

_Benedict was right_  Tom thought.

“Benedict is my best friend I would never think of him in that way! Jesus Christ Loki why didn’t you tell me!” he exclaimed.

“Because I was afraid!” Loki cried, eyes glassing over. “I was afraid I would lose our friendship if I told you. How could I risk that!” he wailed.

“Darling you would never lose me no matter what you said,” Tom sobbed, reaching out for the Asgardian.

_What a mistake I have made!_  Loki thought.

“I shall leave first thing in the morning,” he whispered.

“No!” Tom protested.

“Thomas I am sorry but I cannot do this to you. I will go back to Asgard and live out my life as I watch you age before you leave this Earth for the gates of Valhalla,” Loki replied, a single tear falling down his cheek.

“I would rather grow old with you than without you,” Tom choked out. “Nothing would make me happier,” he added.

“Don’t,” Loki warned. “I don’t have time for this,” he whispered weakly.

“Do you have time for this?” Tom questioned, stepping forward confidently.

“Thomas-” Loki paused.

Before the god could protest even further, Tom’s fingers were curled in his raven black hair, his body moving closer. He felt soft, tender lips press against his, a spark igniting in his chest as his entire mind exploded. Tom was kissing him, him of all people. Loki’s hands slowly found Tom’s waist as he pulled him forward, arms wrapping around the actor’s slender frame as the kiss deepened. He had kissed many people before, but nothing so sweet and passionate like this, nothing so meaningful. Tears rolled down Tom’s cheeks as he tilted Loki’s head back, his tongue grazing the god’s bottom lip. Loki let out a small gasp, fingers twisting into the material of Tom’s button up shirt.

_“May whoever you love guide you through the light at the end of the tunnel, my son, y darling boy, my little god of mischief,”_

_Mother, oh mother, how I miss you_  Loki thought. Her words swirled in his head as he pulled away from Tom’s lips. His head fell against the younger man’s shoulder, a loud sob leaving his lips as he held on tightly to Tom.

“Darling,” Tom soothed, running his hand through the god’s hair.

Loki had never felt so fragile before, so open, so vulnerable. But for Tom, he would do anything, he would give him everything he had. This was his chance to do something right in life. He would prove to Frigga that he was on the right path, a greener side of the pasture.

“Thomas, please be that light that will guide me,” he wavered. “Please my sweet mortal, please,” he begged.

“I’m right here Loki,” Tom spoke, softly. “I love you,” he whispered.

It was from this, that Loki learned to truly love someone, to trust, to believe. He loved Tom with the very soul that lived within him. His once stone cold heart would beat a thousand times more than it ever did. For even when the time would come where Loki would have to say a final goodbye to Tom. Their love would never end. It was eternal...forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song 'Jealousy' by Queen.


End file.
